


Just Be Held

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Reality, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always have to be in control of what's happening. Because the second you let it go, you just might find something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind gently whips around him, stirring the lapels of his black, short-sleeved shirt. His eyes stare past the stinging the air gives them and allows it to be the reason why his golden orbs become misty. Still, the pain that makes his eyes narrow is nothing compared to the ache in his chest. If removing his heart would make it go away he would have done so ages ago.

But not even his _miraculous_ ability can't remove and mend the hurt sewn into what he can barely call a heart. If it looked how it felt – well he'd be lucky if there was anything there to extract to begin with.

It's all over now and he should feel better. The ambition has been achieved and everything is as it should be. Except _he_ isn't here and it makes his chest tighten more. A broken sigh leaves his lips as he grips at the railing, the black tattooed letters looking darker against his whitening knuckles.

He has to leave soon, retreat back to his cabin so that they can sink beneath the waves. It'll be the final separation – the final end – to everything. The second the Straw Hat's ship vanishes from his sight then he'll have to truly accept it. Speaking with that man, the one who cared for _him_ , should have been the sign to give up this feeling. Yet the burning in his chest hasn't quit. It's only gotten worse.

This pain, though, he's only has this pain one other time. This second instance has merely lasted for years – extended agony. One so intense that his knees tremble slightly and he leans more of his weight onto the railing. He doesn't want to garner the attention of his crew. He's trying to act as a captain, one that doesn't drop to their knees and wail like a child even after he's gotten his way.

Biting at his bottom lip, he tilts his head down enough to allow the rim of his hat to obscure his face. He's shed enough tears, he doesn't need to do so now. Especially not now. Even so, it's hard to keep them locked tight inside when it threatens to swallow him like the waves lapping at the sides of his vessel.

"Captain..."

The familiar voice, the friendly tone, it rips him back to his harsh reality. He's well aware that they're docked far too close to a town with the means to call the Marines. It surely doesn't help that Luffy is still within sight, his ship slowly fading into the horizon. He should have given the order to submerge hours ago.

He sucks in a deep breath and finally pries his hands away from the railing, the only thing anchoring him to anything in particular. All he gives is a wave of his hand as he begins toward the thick door leading to the inner confinements. They know well what it means and they begin to prepare to set sail.

It wouldn't be the first time they've given his back concerned glances.

But as he reaches the second level he finds himself stopping, brows knitting together in confusion. This is all abnormal. Even in a stupor he knows that something is wrong. His strides were slow coming down the stairs so surely he should be feeling the comfortable jolts of the submarine pulling away from the shore and slipping beneath the water's surface.

The sorrowful feeling is almost forgotten as he turns around, marching back up the stairs. He'll have none of their dilly-dallying. Not while they need to head to their next destination – whichever one that is, he doesn't even remember. But that's beside the point.

He slings the door open and steps out into the glaring sun once more. "What's going on?"

There's a ruckus near the edge where most of his crew seems to have gathered. It almost seems like a small mob at the rate it's going. At least until Penguin pulls away from the others and approaches him. "Ah, Captain, sorry, this guy jumped on-"

"More like tripped onto." interjects Shachi.

"Before we could set everything and he won't leave, says he has business with you. We tried to get him to leave but he's… persistent." Penguin finishes.

Another sigh drags out over his lips, "Room."

The light blue dome appears as he stretches out a hand. It grows until it completely covers the expanse of the ship. The announcement of his power has his crew scattering to the sides and out of his way. He intends to march right up to this man and demand to know his intent. But when he looks up so that the bill of his hat is out of his eyes, he struggles to remember to breathe.

There's something… familiar about this man. Too familiar.

The stern, but far too kind brown eyes and the golden fringe that dips into their view. The appearance lacks everything he knows. It's replaced only by that of plain white pants, a light pink shirt and a black hooded jacket with fluff around the collar. The man reaches up, pushing the hood away as he takes a step forward.

"L.. Law?"

His name. It's been so long since he's heard that voice say it – so long that he's almost forgotten what it sounds like, what it _feels_ like. Everything around him seems to become brighter and sharper. Yet at the same time, it threatens to blur if he thinks of blinking. All he can do is swallow despite the lump in his throat.

The pure white fur of Bepo nears him, cautiously so. But he gives a small movement of his hand, signaling that all is fine. His dear friend catches this and remains where he is while Law strides closer until he's just before what should be an illusion.

In any other situation he'd want to chuckle at the fact that he's still much shorter, never able to reach the towering height _he_ has. Even so, he looks up at him in search of a sign that he's really who Law thinks he is. Just one tiny sign that makes his battered heart have hope once more. A hope he broke down on his very own years ago.

"You've grown, Law."

A large hand reaches out, cupping onto the top of his hat while he smiles. A smile that Law can't deny. One so pure and loving that he knows without a doubt this is real. The countless questions and concerns are hardly of any hindrance. He reaches up and swats the hand away, but not before catching the wrist and wrapping his fingers around it in a tight grasp.

He gives a curt turn on his heel, "Continue."

There's the looks again – but they know their captain well. Instead of pestering, they all begin to go back to their work. It doesn't take long for Law to lead the tall figure down into the submarine. Although they do slow often when he slips or has to dip down to avoid hitting his head on a door frame.

The journey doesn't end until _he_ shuts the door behind him, allowing Law to stride to the center of the room. There's a sort of tension between them, one that has the blond shifting from one foot to the other as he shoves his hands into his pockets. It's only as Law's heartbeat begins to struggle to calm down that he notices the sheepish look on the man's face along with the bag clinging onto his left shoulder.

Those broad shoulders that used to carry him and he'd eagerly grasp onto – it has his heart aching. He has to take a sharp inhale to rid himself of any memories before they try to surface. There's panic intermingling with his joy and he doesn't know exactly _what_ to do. Law doesn't like having zero control over a situation. No plan. No clue. _Nothing_ , but the quick thump of his heart in his chest.

"Law..." he says gently, knowing very well what kind of shock this is and what could come next.

The sound of his name has a new emotion bubbling up like lava from a volcano ready to burst. Yet his voice remains steady while the tone grows dark – each letter wrapped in anger. "You're alive."

The blond reaches up and tussles through his tresses. He doesn't answer and he doesn't approach. After all, the man before him is no longer the boy that he could keep at a distance with only his long reach. Law is now a very dangerous and deadly young man while he's out of practice.

"For how long?"

He blinks, "How long I've been alive?"

"You know what I mean," Law hisses back.

"A couple years."

The answer has Law clenching his fingers into fists at his side. It infuriates him that the _one_ person he's done everything for has been perfectly able to reach him – and hasn't. He tilts his head down, just enough for the shadow of his hat to hide the hurt that streaks across his face. None of the wounds he's suffered hurts as bad as knowing that.

_Thunk._

Law doesn't bother looking up. He can hear the sharp click of those heels bringing the object his life has revolved around closer after the bag hits the floor. A hand falls onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Law."

He wants to tell him to stop saying his name. That every time he hears it in his voice, he loses the will to stand and be angry. But the other half of him wants only to hear it more.

"I lived in a small island town where I recovered. It took a long time and I realize I had forgotten something. I forgot your name." The revelation makes Law tense up. "I never told Sengoku. He couldn't help me find you.. or perhaps he didn't want me to."

A sigh drags out over his lips as the hand he has on Law's shoulder slides down to grab at Law's hands. He forces them to uncurl, to ease and relax in his larger grasp. Those fingers run over Law's knuckles and the letters scrawled below each one.

"I remembered your name when I saw you became a Shichibukai. Then to make that alliance with that boy and go after Doflamingo. I went to Dressrosa but I was too late to get to you. I've been looking for you, I really have."

Finally he lets go of Law's hands to reach up and remove the hat. One hand plops down into Law's short, raven colored locks. A smile curls onto his face as he notices the evidence of tears dripping off of Law's jaw. "You haven't changed at all… Law."

Before the dark haired man can do a thing, he's being roughly pulled forward into a tight hug. He can't do anything but slip his hands from being pressed against the sturdy chest to wind around it instead. His breath hitches in his throat as this entirely new feeling worms itself into his focus.

It's warm in this embrace. It's safe and familiar. Yet at the same time it's completely new. Yes, he's still shorter, but he's on equal ground now. His wish has come true and he doesn't know how to process any of this. He never thought this would happen and that the arms around him would feel so good.

"C.. Cora.." He struggles to get out, to snap the blond out of whatever stupor he's put himself in from being here.

"You know that's not my name."

"I'm… aware of that." And he's thankful that he's pushed close to the chest that rumbles with a gentle laugh. He doesn't want anyone to see what surely is a blush on his cheeks. He'd have to kill everyone that spots it.

"You can still call me that, I don't mind. Although my name _is_ Rocinante."

It might just be because his heartbeat is thundering in his ears, but Law swears the man's tone seemed deeper upon that last word. He swallows hard and hurries to think of a way to end this moment – the moment he doesn't know what to think of. Thankfully, Rocinante seems satisfied with their reunion after that.

The taller man squeezes him into the hug once before pushing him away with a grin, one that mimics the one Law had last seen. The hand on his head pats him one last time before withdrawing. He turns around and begins to move back toward the abandoned luggage. "I want to hear about everywhere you've been and what you've been doing. And your friends, they all seem very nice, I'm glad you found someone to-"

Only for his feet to slide out from under him upon getting close to it. He hits the ground rather hard – although not abnormally so – and despite the tumble, he retains his smile. Law can only sigh as he places his hat back onto his head and goes to kneel beside the blond. Although not before wiping away the wet evidence on his face.

"You haven't changed either. I guess you still catch yourself on fire too."

"Only when I want to."

"Of course." He says as he stands up, assisting Rocinante the best he can. "Dinner should be ready, we can talk later."

Rocinante can only grin further as he falls into line behind Law. Although as they make their way through the submarine to the dining hall, the looks begin anew. Of course it's hard not to look when there's a towering man lurking so close behind the captain of the Heart Pirates. The crew begins to relax upon discovering _who_ the blond is and as dinner is laid out in front of them all, Law finds himself sitting back and watching it all.

He's not particularly hungry and no one seems to notice his plate has gone, almost, untouched. It's rather hard for him to hang onto every word Rocinante says and eat at the same time. The gestures, the quirks, the sound of his laugh and voice – it all has a warm feeling returning to him. One he hasn't truly felt in so long.

Law had never told Rocinante that he had admired him. That he had knew he was a Marine all along and that it made him unbelievably happy that the man would throw away his family, his mission, his _everything_ just to save him. Yet the longer he watches the blond beside him, he can't help but sense that there's something beneath that admiration, something a little stronger.

Of course, his reverie is shattered as Shachi laughs from the other side of the table. "I was wondering why the word Corazon was on the back of that jacket."

He had forgotten about that. Red hot embarrassment is what surges up Law's spine and tinges his ears and mocha skin. The only thing that makes it worse is when Rocinante turns his gaze to him and smiles.

Law does the only thing he knows how to do. He sends a glare over at Shachi, one that warns of a future dismembering should he utter another word. But it's not Shachi he has to worry about. It's Rocinante as he leans back and pats the top of Law's hat with the palm of his hand. "Thank you, Law."

His golden gaze narrows as he swats at Rocinante's hand and stands up. "Keep on course. Only bother me if it's important."

Trying to slip out of the room without much argument isn't hard. Especially as Rocinante blinks and hurries to go after him. The crew merely accepts this and their conversation picks right back up. At least until Rocinante makes it to the threshold and ends up on his back – for the third time tonight.

One wave of his hand and they turn their attention away. Rocinante is back on his feet and catching up to Law before he can get very far. His long strides have him entering Law's room right behind the former. Although the second he shuts the door, Law is spinning around to face him.

"Room."

Rocinante can't react or perhaps he merely doesn't because it's Law in front of him. Either way, Law is surging his hand forward but stops just before his hand can collide with Rocinante's chest. The attack dies away and the 'room' vanishes.

"What are you doing Law?"

The latter reaches up and places his hand over his face, all while turning around. "You show up out of the blue and you don't think I'd be a little apprehensive? That maybe you're a trap sent by the Government."

"I think they have bigger problems at the moment."

Law isn't surprised when Rocinante hugs him from behind, but he is when his thoughts fizzle out because of the touch. He pulls away and strides over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Of course it only means that Rocinante follows and sits down next to him – so close that it has Law struggling to breathe.

"I'm sorry Law. I.. caused you so much pain. I came here not thinking about how you'd feel." A nervous chuckle. "Not that I haven't done that before."

That's what snaps Law out of whatever is threatening to drown him. He snags control of the situation and suddenly rises to his feet. Two steps and he's standing in front of Rocinante. Law stares down at the face that slowly lifts, tear filled eyes meeting his guarded golden orbs.

"And you think it'd be better I think you're dead?"

The tone is cold, to the point where Rocinante's brows draw together in confusion. "Law, you know what I-"

" _You're_ the one that told me we were going to go somewhere, just us, far away from _all_ of this. You lied to me. And then you thought it's okay to die for me?"

"Doflamingo wouldn't have-"

"The last time you started off with that, I thought you died. I thought it was my fault. I've spent the last decade planning to finish what you started. And you think it'd be better that you're not here right now?"

Law draws in a sharp breath and he's not sure whether he's grateful that Rocinante remains quiet. If he had started talking again, Law knows he would lose the nerve. The nerve to look the older man in the eye and try not to let the tears roll down his cheeks like they did so many years ago.

"You never even let me respond, idiot. You said that and just vanished from my life." His voice drops lower, close to a murmur. "I didn't get to tell you that I… love you too.."

If Rocinante wasn't already crying, he is as he reaches forward and pulls Law close. He buries his face in Law's shirt and mumbles 'thank you's and 'I love you's over and over again. It makes Law wonder if the blond knows what those simple phrases do to him right now. That it makes his face feel hot and his hands itching to hug him back.

Law places one hand into Rocinante's hair, returning the favor for being treated so earlier. Except he doesn't realize how much he likes doing so. It's not easy for Law to allow control to slip from his fingers. There's only a few people that are successful in doing so and one happens to be in front of him.

Rocinante goes to pull away at the same time that Law tries to move. Those accursed long limbs trip Law enough for him to flop onto his side on the bed with his legs bent over one of Rocinante's. Somewhere between it all, his hat drops to the floor and Rocinante is laughing softly. There's a remark meant to come from this, but Law doesn't hear it and is strangely pleased.

At least until the chuckle dies into worry, "Law?"

The taller man is hovering over him – not realizing that he's trapped Law against the mattress with nothing but his body. He gives Law a reassuring smile as he wipes away a few tears that had managed to slip from Law's eyes in the movement. Rocinante rolls over in the next moment and rests on his side.

Law is about to question this when he's suddenly being pulled against Rocinante's chest and into another embrace. He lifts his head just in time for lips to press against his forehead. "It's okay now Law. I won't leave you again."

He immediately ducks his head. "You can't promise that."

"I'm not making any promises. I'm _telling_ you a fact."

A hand brushes through Law's hair and past the duo, golden earrings in his ear before settling on his cheek. Rocinante draws his face back up so that their eyes can lock – both rimmed in red from the tears. Their foreheads press together while Rocinante keeps his other arm wrapped around Law's shoulders.

"I missed you Law. So, just for tonight, let me hold you like I used to. In the morning I'll apply to be apart of your Heart Pirates."

"Cora-"

"It's only right, this is where I said I'd stay. By your side, remember?"

Law doesn't argue the point. Partially because he's afraid he'll win and Rocinante will leave. Which is exactly why he lets Rocinante hold him and falls back into a mindset he hasn't had for so long. One that he shouldn't have had while his life hung in the balance. Law presses his face into Rocinante's jacket and takes a deep, shuddering breath – one that washes out most of the worry.

And this is how they remain. Law doesn't budge an inch save for to try and reach for a blanket. Although it's Rocinante who manages to grab it and tuck it around them. He feels like he's a kid again, lucky to be snuggled warmly in these strong arms. Yet sleep is something he keeps at a distance.

It's partly due to the feelings he can't squash. He feels mixed up inside and it's driving him crazy. But perhaps, he muses, it's in a good way. Although the much clearer reason is he's afraid. He doesn't want to fall asleep and wake up to no one holding onto him. He doesn't want Rocinante to be gone – for this to all be an illusion he's thought up to comfort himself now that he has nothing left to fight for. Nothing left but to honor the older man.

He's sure it's late into the night when he finally dares to move. The arms around him are relaxed and Law is positive that Rocinante is asleep. Law sits up, leaning on one arm, as he looks down at such a peaceful face. Rocinante's arm slips away and reassures Law that the blond isn't awake. He leans a little closer, unsure of if he should move again but does so anyway.

There's something willing him to dip his head down and he can't stop. He wants to test this theory, the thoughts that poke and prod at the back of his mind. Not having tried to say it before, Law lets the name ghost off his tongue, "Rocinante..." Law closes his eyes and diminishes the last bit of distance between them. It's a gentle press of his lips against Rocinante's - a curious and cautious motion.

One that has him wanting to do it again even as he starts to pull away. Law doesn't know why it felt so right to do that and after everything he's been through – he can't find half a mind to care. At least until he opens his eyes to see Rocinante gazing up at him. It takes a moment for Law to realize that the object of his affectionate knows about what he just did.

But when he does, Law is tugging himself away from the arms that try to wrap around him. He swings his legs out from under the blanket and over the edge of the bed. If anything, he'll retreat, something he has no choice but to do. He reaches up, drawing his palm over his face. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Which is an honest statement. Although Rocinante doesn't pay it any mind. "Law, I'll always love you. No matter what."

The words reach Law's ears and Rocinante is glad that he's speaking to the man's back. Otherwise he's not so sure he'd be able to tell him that. He's just as unsure about that kiss as Law is from doing it in the first place. Of course he cares for Law, that's undeniable. It's just that he didn't expect to be so frankly kissed. Yet he resides in his reply, meaning every word.

The scarlet that crosses over Law's face is unforgiving and he doesn't think he can face Rocinante. His body moves automatically, wanting to get up and find anywhere but here. However, Rocinante won't let him get very far. Before Law can stand up he's being tugged backwards. He ends up with his back pressed up against Rocinante's chest while locked securely in an embrace.

It's when Rocinante gives a peck to the top of Law's head that the latter has to pinch his eyes shut. Rocinante smiles and lets a soft sigh leave his lips. "I won't be leaving you again, so we have time to figure this out."

He gives Law a squeeze and Law returns the feeling by placing his hands over Rocinante's. Settling back into the position, he takes a breath that makes his body tremble. Law hadn't realized how tired he is and the exhaustion is creeping up on him. Sleep wraps around him in the next moment with the reassuring feeling that Rocinante will be beside him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Just off the coast of a small island far from any Marine eyes the Heart Pirates are enjoying their celebration. Not that their captain desired that to happen. But it was inevitable; they're welcoming a new crew member and a special one at that. Therefore they're all drinking and enjoying the small banquet under the light of the stars.

The cool air in particular keeps most of them sober enough to not get too crazy. Although Rocinante enjoys watching the scenes play out all around them. Besides with almost a crew of two dozen there's bound to be something that happens. He tears his eyes away from his bottle just as Shachi plops down in front of him.

Not that the latter looks at him. Oh no, Shachi is more focused on glancing at Law while gesturing to Rocinante instead. "So why doesn't he have to wear this?" the question ends with Shachi then pointing to himself.

Law stands up and flashes a smirk down at Rocinante, he hadn't planned on staying long. Everyone is listening after all; waiting with baited breath to hear the answer. "He's not like any of you," he says as he begins to walk away. "More like a mascot."

The laughter that explodes across the deck has Rocinante's face growing hot and not just from the alcohol. Honestly, he's not sure whether that was serious or not. Law is quite different than what he remembers. Then again, he was a child then that snickered at his antics only after scolding him. He muses to himself that perhaps he hasn't changed at all, at least until the sound of Law's heels on the deck snaps him out of his thoughts.

Watching Law stride away has something stirring in his chest. There's an option on blaming it on the liquid that burns its way down his throat. But there's no denying that he can't rip his eyes away from the subtle movement of hips and the way those pants tighten around his legs, among other things.

Rocinante draws a hand up to his face and sets his bottle down. He knows his face has to be a deep shade of scarlet by now. But no matter how many times he blinks or tries to think of what a cute little boy Law used to be he just can't stop his racing heart.

What he _does_ blame is that little confession a few days ago.

"Where did the Captain go?"

From between his fingers he watches Penguin shuffle back over to them. Shachi gives a chuckle before his reply, "Probably to the usual place."

Dropping his hands into his lap, Rocinante raises a brow. "What's the usual place?"

Penguin plops down beside Shachi and grabs for a mug of rum. "That medical room. Probably hasn't shown you yet."

Shachi grins from ear to ear, "It's _huge_! And all that fancy equipment." He laughs. "Took us ages to get it how he likes it."

Rocinante doesn't waste a second and he honestly doesn't know why he's moving. But before he can question his own actions he's already following after Law. He wishes he had asked where this room is because if he didn't hear the click of Law's boots he'd be lost. One more corner and he's slowing his pace to meet Law's.

"You followed."

He swallows hard. There's no reason to why he did so he pulls one out of thin air. "I'm serious, Law."

A simple glance wondering what he's talking about.

"I don't mind the outfit, I'll wear it."

Law stops before a closed door, idling before he opens it. "You're fine the way you are."

Confused is the only word Rocinante can find that matches how he feels. To the point where he's distracted as Law slips into the room while removing his hat. He's just about to follow and ask why when he forgets just how tall he is.

The loud _thud_ seems to resound in his ears as he backs up only to trip over his own two feet. Rocinante lands on his rear while holding his head; the other hand reaches back to steady himself and keep him from toppling over completely into the wall. He can feel the pain pulsing through his head and he silently reprimands himself for dismissing the need to duck.

Law sighs as he returns to standing before Rocinante. He bends over just slightly and tries to move Rocinante's hand away. But the latter merely laughs nervously, "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"I'm not just the Captain. I'm the doctor too. Now let me see it."

Those golden eyes narrow and Rocinante can't help but drop his hand to his lap. Rocinante does everything he can to try and look away from Law. If he could he'd pull the hood of his jacket up and run away. Only because he can't help but want to watch those fingers move.

Gingerly, Law brushes the hair away from Rocinante's forehead and ghosts his fingers over the red mark. The second they touch it Rocinante can't help but wince out of pure instinct; to the point where he even squeezes his eyes shut. He knows it'll probably hurt in the morning as well and he'll be lucky to get away without a bump.

Just as he's about to open his eyes, he feels it. Law leaves a soft kiss to the mark before standing up and turning away. The quick delivery and dismissal has Rocinante's eyes flying back open. He can't peel himself off the floor fast enough. Following Law into the newly lit room designated for surgery and more extensive procedures, Rocinante is quite awestruck.

"You really did… become a doctor."

Law glances over his shoulder, "I'm a pirate."

Rocinante beams back at him, "And probably the best doctor too!"

Rolling his eyes, Law reaches out to the operating table. His fingers seem to trace an unseen pattern and the movement does nothing but hypnotize Rocinante. Law's tone falls and there's a strange bitterness to it that Rocinante can only remember hearing.

"Not good enough to save you."

He can't stop himself. Rocinante strides up to Law and wraps his arms around him; drawing him back against his chest so that he can rest his head atop Law's. "You don't know that. You were a child then." He tries not to notice how Law tenses up at his words.

"Am I still a kid to you?"

The question has his hold on Law loosening. It's all instinct as he slowly pulls away and sits on the end of the table. He can feel Law's eyes lingering on him as he tries to catch a breath and stall for time. It's rather hard to think after having such an indulgent time on the deck coupled with the pounding in his head from the earlier collision. Law moves to stand beside him; crossing his arms over his chest.

"Law is Law."

The dark haired man gives him a glare. To which he sheepishly glances away while rubbing at the back of his neck. "A yes or no is fine."

He struggles with it for a moment. After all, admitting it leads to _so_ many things but he just can't lie to the other, "No."

Silence settles between them for a moment. It's not uncomfortable, really, more along the lines of tension that slowly begins melting away. Yet as it does it gives way to the new anxiety beneath it. One that only escalates when Law turns slightly and reaches up, grasping at the front of Rocinante's shirt.

"Ah, Law, wait a sec-"

But he can't and he won't; ignoring Rocinante's wishes as he presses their lips together. It's soft at first, if not a little needy near the end. It has Rocinante swallowing hard as Law gazes up at him with the silent question of possibly doing that again. Not that he can refuse Law; not while he has his own thoughts of initiating the next one.

Instead he draws a hand up to his face and falls backward. The cool touch of the metal seeps through his clothing and he welcomes the contrast to his flushed skin. Although, not so much the action of Law striding calmly around the side. It nerves him to see the young man so calm – so calculating.

There's something about the way he moves that's alluring. To the point where Rocinante eases into the idea of admitting that he wants those fingers that trail over the table to reach him. Even though he _is_ still a little hesitant about this, he can't stop his eyes from locking with those shimmering pools of liquid gold.

It's as if they draw him in. He doesn't bat an eye as Law leans down; sitting on the edge and leaning over him. At least until there's lips pressing against the side of his neck. They part long enough for teeth to lightly nick at his skin.

"Law!" he hisses as he claps his hands onto Law's shoulders. "Someone could see us."

Displeased by the excuse, Law sits up long enough to settle him with a glare. "They know not to bother me when I'm in here unless it's dire."

Rocinante gives a short laugh and tries to push Law away before he can even dip back down to resume. "This is where you work, it's not… um… appropriate."

Law raises an eyebrow, "What do you think is going to happen?"

Red streaks across Rocinante's face and he can't think of stopping it. Although the sight does earn a smile from the man hovering over him. So much that he even lets out a short laugh while pulling away. Rocinante sits up, "I- I- You were…" He draws a hand to his face, more than just embarrassed.

It only stays there for a second before Law is easing it away. The first thing Rocinante sees is a kind expression. Law gives a petite little smirk to top it off. "You always want to hold me at night, don't I get to ask for something?"

Rocinante can only nod, albeit a little slowly. He watches as Law's lips part; those lips that he finds he can't take his eyes off of. They're beginning to move and he can even see the slight flick of a tongue behind them, preparing to form words.

At least until there's a rocking motion and Law hops to his feet. Rocinante is taken aback but the next shock wave has him realizing that things surely can't be peaceful topside. He hears the faint curses leaving Law's lips as he rushes out of the room. Rocinante tries to stay close behind him but there's one final shift that has him sprawling out on the floor – left behind.

Struggling to get up the steps, he tries not to fall again. Thankfully the ship has stopped rocking and all he can hear is the scuffle beyond the stairs and the door that leads out onto the main deck. Although as Rocinante stumbles out into the night he realizes things are an organized chaos.

Despite there being some pirates hurling themselves onto the submarine to continue the fight, the crew seems to be handling everything fine. He watches as the large Jean Bart throws a couple of enemies over the edge beside Bepo who is carefully kicking his way past three more.

But there is one person in particular that catches his eye. He hadn't been here when Law sent out his 'room' and only catches the tail end. A tall, slender sword drops into his grasp from thin air and he unsheathes it with ease. Both hands grip at the hilt as he raises it, giving only one swipe to force at least five rowdy enemies to drop to their knees.

Law dodges to the side just as a man runs at him from the side with a sword at the ready. Lifting one leg, Law gives a kick to his chest before turning his attention back to another. His free hand reaches out and those fingers begin to move.

_Shi-ing_!

Rocinante jumps back just in time to avoid the dagger that slashes at his chest. The adrenaline pumping through his veins is hard to ignore. It's been so long since he's been in a real battle that he can't keep the smile from worming its way onto his countenance. He knows he's defenseless and even his height doesn't manage to scare the bearded man before him away.

He vaguely notices that the captain of these enemies is already calling for them to try to return. They're losing and it's only common sense to retreat. But the fool before him thinks he can still do something. The man lunges forward with another sweep of his knife. Rocinante is well aware of simple swordplay but he doesn't have time to bother; he simply wants to end this and move to the next one. The safety of the ship, crew and Captain is more important.

The pain throbbing through his palm isn't noticed as he blocks the slash with his hand. This action confuses his enemy long enough to deliver a solid punch to the man's jaw. The sheer force has him tumbling backward with his weapon swinging away from him. But he's not done as he draws forth the gun on his side.

Rocinante merely narrows his gaze and watches the man's eyes. They give away his intent as the aim settles between his eyes; something Rocinante can easily dodge. At least that's the plan until suddenly he's in front of Law. Rocinante hears the gun go off and he glances to the left to see the man shooting one of his allies; mortified.

Law spins around and slashes at another straggler trying to escape. There's one that runs toward them, intending to stall so his crew can get away, but Rocinante will have none of that. He punches the man in the face and pries the gun from his hand before he even manages to fall. Spinning on his heel, Rocinante doesn't hesitate in shooting the last man that's sprinting up to Law.

"Fall back men!"

The declaration from the opposing captain rings through the air and every Heart Pirate gives a cheer. Aside from the two standing in the middle that is. Rocinante watches with a smile as Law keeps his eyes on the retreating ship. "Pick up and submerge immediately," comes the demanding tone that then settles into anger as Law turns to Rocinante. "What were you thinking?"

Rocinante settles his hands onto his hips, nodding toward the enemy vessel. "I was helping, didn't you notice?"

Law glares up at him, unable to hide his feelings without his hat. "You don't need to."

"You do know I was a Marine? A Commander, actually. I can handle myself."

"One that almost got shot again," he says through grit teeth.

"I would have been fine."

The next words are low, mumbled under his breath. "You said that last time."

It makes Rocinante's left eye twitch; like he _needs_ to be reminded of that. "And I was fine, I'm here aren't I?"

Law doesn't say anything else. He curtly turns and begins walking away. The whole scene is something the crew has been keeping a close eye on as they pack up the bottles of liquor and such. Well, aside from Shachi who laughs as he slaps Rocinante on the back. "I don't think I've ever seen someone handle the Captain like that."

Hoisting up a crate, Penguin walks over to them, "Because no one is dumb enough to try. Well, maybe except Straw Hat."

Rocinante, taking the heavy load from Penguin, "I'll take those."

"Thanks," he says as he turns back to Shachi to grab some more things. Shachi immediately grins over to Rocinante, "But was the Captain always like that?"

While adjusting his grip on the crate he has time to think. The blond gives a hum before turning to carry his load down to the kitchen, "Yeah."

He doesn't see Law anywhere on his way and it only makes him feel bad for lashing back out at him. After all, none of this is easy for the young man. He's responsible for all these people to start with. Rocinante manages to get to the counter without tripping once and slides the crate onto it. He begins to take the bottles out and line them up; not all of them are empty.

"Everything alright?"

Rocinante turns to where Jean Bart is seated with a slender woman beside him, "Huh?"

The giant of a man nods toward the bottles and upon closer inspection, Rocinante notices blood smeared on the dark glass. He gives the man a light laugh and a wave of his injured hand, "I'm fine, just a scratch."

The woman, one of the many members he hasn't memorized the name of, rises from her seat. She strides over and begins to finish what Rocinante was doing. "You should get the Captain to look at it. I'll handle this."

He doesn't and can't argue with her. Instead he accepts his fate and heads off to find Law. It doesn't matter how long he dilly-dallies anyway. They share a room; something he hasn't bothered to question. In the end he knows the answer to that one. In fact, he's sure everyone has figured it out by now. At least, Shachi did and he probably told everyone else.

Rocinante sighs as he arrives at the closed door. The metal is shockingly cold as he opens it and steps inside. He eyes Law as he lounges on the bed with one leg bent up and the other crossed over it. Placed against them is a thick book that Law glances up from. Rocinante gives a smile as he shuts the door and strides over.

"Hey, Law?"

The gaze never leaves him until now. Law returns to the thick black letters on the page but Rocinante knows his attention isn't focused there. He swallows past that little thing called pride and accepts this. He doesn't want to complicate things. He just wants to be here with this man. No more turmoil.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was out of line."

Law exhales out his nose, "You did nothing wrong. You're a member of the Heart Pirates and you protected your Captain as you should."

Rocinante comes a little closer and reaches out, poking a finger against Law's cheek. "So you admit I'm useful, huh?"

"I never said-," Law sits up immediately and lets the book tumble to the floor, his thought forgotten.

He grabs at Rocinante's wrist and turns his hand palm side up. Rocinante feels uneasy under that gaze even as Law lets him go. The man says nothing as he makes the short trek to his personal bathroom and back. He merely stands there as Law settles back down onto the edge of the bed and begins caring for the cut; wiping the blood, disinfecting it, applying ointment, wrapping it.

Rocinante watches it all as if he's hypnotized. The focus in those golden eyes reminds him why he went the extra mile to keep this stubborn youth safe. It makes him wonder why he's so lucky to have all of his attention. Surely he hasn't done anything special in his life to deserve it. Law tightens the gauze, but not too much, and allows Rocinante to pull his hand away. Idly, the blond lets his thoughts slip out without meaning too.

"We've never had it easy, have we?"

Law glances off to the side, "Where's the fun in doing things the easy way?"

Using his other hand, Rocinante draws his fingers through Law's hair. The latter, unlike when he's done it in front of the others, allows it without so much as a twitch. If anything, he leans into the way Rocinante combs through his tresses. In all honesty Rocinante can't help it. There's that part of him that just wants to spoil Law rotten to the point where he'll never want to leave him.

He doesn't have anything else after all. No one that he can't get off his mind. It doesn't help that he can see the flicker of something pass across Law's countenance, "Rocinante… why did you come find me?"

Even now, it's still so rare for him to be called by his name. He can almost forget he has one save for the mornings where he knows Law whispers it to wake him up. Locking their gazes together, Rocinante feels as though his lungs want to fail as he takes in the rest of those words.

Slowly, Rocinante bends down so that he kneels on the floor before the bed. Law's legs rest on either side of him as he takes the man's hands into his own. He brushes his thumbs over the tops and the thick black design that rests above those sturdy knuckles. Looking up at Law almost has him wanting to pull him down and-

He stops that thought, almost having to visibly shake his head to rid himself of them. After all, there's a thousand and one answers he could give. But those yellow eyes search Rocinante's countenance for a reason – any reason – to hope for something more. But there's only one thing that he can possibly say in the end.

"I missed you and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Law raises an eyebrow, "Why not rejoin the Marines and help people?"

"Don't you still need my help more?" Rocinante has to laugh softly at the glare Law gives him at that. "You're all I have left, Law." The bittersweet tone has Law's fingers twitching and Rocinante acts quickly. He releases his hold on Law's hands and stands up without another thought. "By the way, what were you going to say back there?"

Sent for a small loop, Law has to think for a moment. Blunt and to the point, he flashes Rocinante a cat-like grin, "Just a kiss."

Rocinante can't help but look away, "You've gotten plenty."

"Only ones I've stolen," he replies with a glance from the corner of his eye.

The way he does it has Rocinante freezing to the spot while flushing with warmth all at the same time. Albeit a little nervous, he still can't help himself from bending forward and cupping at Law's chin. His fingertips brush over the latter's goatee as he guides the man's head to tilt back.

To be fair, Law doesn't expect anything more than a chaste peck that has him disgruntled more than satisfied. Instead all he can do is tense up for a brief moment before it feels as though he'll turn to mush. Rocinante deals him a bruising kiss; one that ends only for the next to take over without a second in between.

The next is one Law expects, having finally gained his bearings, and the second their lips meet he parts his own. A tongue flicks out and their eyes close as another joins it. Rocinante lets his hand slide down Law's neck and slip around to cup at the back of it, holding the younger man steady. His fingertips tease the hair at his nape while they battle to stay connected longer than they should.

When the need for air finally has them pulling away, although only by an inch or two, Rocinante stills. The dazed and glassy look in those gold eyes surely reflect that in his own. But he's too distracted by the lidded gaze and slightly parted lips. It would be far too easy to push Law down and capture another kiss – or three.

"Rocinante..."

The breathy beckon has a shiver racing up the blond's spine and snapping him back into reality. His face grows hot as he immediately pulls away from Law. He comes up with the first little fib he can think of; anything to keep him from wanting to take things further so quickly. "I'll.. go get us a drink."

But Law is hardly going to let that happen. Planning to rely on the taller man's clumsiness, Law grabs Rocinante's wrist and gives a tug. Law moves to the side as Rocinante gives half a turn on his heel before flopping onto the bed. His legs dangle off the side as his head knocks against the wall.

For a moment, Law can only stare. That is while Rocinante slowly sits up and rubs at his head, groaning. The dark haired man can't believe he didn't think that through entirely. He gives a sigh as he stands up, eying the way Rocinante rubs at his head. "Are you alright?"

He gives Law a lop-sided grin, "I could do with a smoke about now, actually."

"Only if you want to drown."

Rocinante gives a wave of his hand before stripping the jacket off and tossing it over to the chest where he stores his belongings. "Yeah, yeah I know," he grumbles as he flops onto his side. His hair sprawls against the pillow as he smiles, "Might as well sleep then. If that's alright with the Captain."

He doesn't give any hint that he notices, but he _does_ see it no matter how fast or sly Law thinks he is. The younger man turns quickly and seeks out his hat; all in an effort to hide the red dusting his cheeks. He mutters softly on the way to the door, "Fine."

The blond gives a hum in response even though it isn't needed. But as he watches Law slip out of the room he realizes sleep is surely the last thing he'll be getting any time soon. Not with his dear Captain taking up every inch of his thoughts; he'll just have to do something about that.

**(x)(x)(x)**

Rocinante yawns as he strides back into the room he shares with Law. His beige pants tighten around his legs as he settles onto the edge of the bed while he weighs going to sleep right away or not. Water, from his still damp hair, drips down the side of his face little by little. He _could_ take care of that with the towel draped over the top of his head.

However, he's just too exhausted.

In an effort to be more than just a 'mascot', Rocinante has picked up more than his fair share of odd jobs. Aside from graciously taking over Shachi's night watch he tends to help whoever crosses his path. Of course Bepo isn't shy about ordering him about either; not that he minds in the slightest. The only downside is that he tends to sleep all day and wake up by the time Law's either going to bed or planning a course with Bepo.

"You shouldn't sleep with wet hair."

Rocinante's eyes fly open; he can't even recall closing them. The startled look on his face garners a muted chuckle from Law as the latter takes hold of the towel. Slowly, he finishes drying Rocinante's tresses until he's satisfied. He holds the cloth to the side while pinching the end of a few strands between his fingers.

"It's gotten long."

"I'll get it cut then."

"Mm..." Law hums in thought as he gingerly combs his fingers up through locks, "No, leave it."

He doesn't push that statement. Instead, Rocinante can almost fall asleep at the comforting feeling of Law working out the tangles little by little; even if it's only for the latter to easily muss with the tresses later. Just as he's about to let his eyes drift closed he stops at the sight of the tattoos on Law's arms.

In all honesty he's been meaning to broach the subject eventually. But curiosity does tend to kill the cat in most regards and with his schedule opposite of Law's it simply never became possible to ask. However, from the angle he's given he can see the beginnings of black peaking out from the low v-neck of Law's shirt also.

"How many do you have?"

Law stills and glances down at him, "Hm?"

"Tattoos," Rocinante replies while gesturing toward Law's torso. "That's one isn't it?" Law gives a slight nod and Rocinante can't stop himself. It could just be the inability to stop his thoughts from spilling out from need of sleep. Either way, he turns his questioning gaze up at the dark haired man.

"Can I see it?"

There's some hesitation before Law finally takes a step back. He says nothing and Rocinante wonders about the way those lips form a startling tight line on that sun-kissed skin. Although he doesn't get to think on it for long as Law stripes his shirt off in the next moment; yet he still clutches it in his hands.

He can only stare and try to take in every inch that the black covers. The tribal heart spans over Law's torso; something Rocinante finds he can't stop looking at either. But just as Law goes to turn, he finally notices the mark in the center. Law, giving Rocinante his back, prepares to redress.

"Wait."

The word is coupled by Rocinante brushing his hand up Law's back. His fingers trace the outline of Law's mark; the mark that stands for everything the Heart Pirates are. He's breathless and his mind races.

"Why this mark?"

Law doesn't dare look back at him but the smirk is evident in his voice, "Do you really need to ask?"

It's the only confirmation Rocinante needs. He smiles as he dances his finger around the circle of the smiley once more. "You thought about me a lot then."

Huffing slightly, Law lets his guard slip as he partially turns back to face Rocinante. "How could I forget such an idiot?"

But doing so causes Rocinante's eyes to slip over Law's arm; that just around the tattoo on his shoulder there's a barely visible scar. Rocinante touches just beneath it, "What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Law."

Adverting his eyes, Law tries to slip around the subject. "I briefly lost my arm, that's all."

Rocinante's eyes go wide, "How?"

When no answer comes, he lets his hand slip down to Law's wrist so he can give a comforting squeeze. It's only then that Law lowers his voice to where Rocinante can barely hear it. There's a single word that he murmurs and it has the blond's blood boiling.

"Doflamingo."

To him it's one thing but he'll be damned if it happens to Law. He clutches onto Law's arm; feeling it over and examining every inch. It all comes with a plethora of questions. Ones that make Law's eye twitch since he can't even keep up with them. Each one drowns into the next and he can feel a headache coming on.

The dark haired man swats Rocinante's hands away and grabs onto his shoulders, forcing him to still. "I went through a lot more than that and I'm still here. So calm down."

Even as he said it, Law knows that it was the wrong thing to say. It sends Rocinante into a frenzy. Law tries to turn and get away but Rocinante already has one arm around his waist and holding him in place. His hands wander Law's body in search of any more scars or marks. He can't just not know and then do something that might hurt Law if he had previously acquired an injury here or there.

A blush darkens his cheeks despite the situation as he struggles to gain control of it. Gradually getting annoyed, Law pries the hand from his hips. "I'm _fine_. I made sure I took care of every injury afterward."

The arm doesn't wind back around his waist nor do those hand touch him again. Instead they slide down his legs as Rocinante drops to his knees. His hands hit the floor between his legs as he bend beneath him. There's a small silence before Law hears it; the sound that makes his heart clench in his chest.

Turning around, he's greeted with tears dripping off Rocinante's jaw. He slowly tilts his head up and the look has Law wanting to stow the man away some place where he'll never be brought to tears again. On the other hand, Rocinante wants nothing but the same for Law. He can't stand the thought of his brother flinging the poor boy around without a care for his safety.

The thought makes him wince, however. He had been rough with Law before; probably almost killed him once or twice if not more. His thoughts dare to spiral out of control until Law places his hands on the sides of the blond's face.

"It's not your fault, so calm down."

Rocinante shakes his head and sits back, pulling away from Law, "It _is_ my fault!"

Law tries to reach for him again but Rocinante merely grabs his wrists. It's only then that he can feel how Rocinante's fingers tremble slightly. "It was my choice to go after him," he counters.

"And what drove you to do that?"

Those nimble digits loosen and slip away from Law's arms; falling back to Rocinante's lap. Law can't help but cut his eyes to the side. After all, it's not an incorrect assumption. Rocinante _is_ the reason he did everything; even if it brought him harm in one way or another.

Rocinante keeps his eyes glued to the ends of his pale yellow sweater where his fingers tease the material. Finally, Law kneels down before him and leans forward. He draws Rocinante into a tight embrace that has the latter's face pressing into the side of his neck. Law can feel the wet skin as his collar folds to allow Rocinante to get closer.

Law keeps his hold tight as he sighs, "I can handle myself. As long as you're here, I'll be fine. Alright?"

Nodding slowly, Rocinante wraps his arms around Law and clutches onto the back of his shirt. Any other time he'd laugh at himself for getting this worked up over things he couldn't control. Especially since he's old enough to know better. But instead he can only smile against Law's neck and breathe in his scent, "I love you."

The murmur is low but Law hears it nonetheless. Seeing as they're alone, he lets his own declaration slip out with ease. "I love you too, Rocinante."

For a moment they simply stay as they are. Although Law can already feel his knees aching by the time he starts debating whether or not to force Rocinante to let him go. In one way he's thankful he doesn't have to make that decision.

Rocinante pulls back on his own and gives a rather lop-sided smile to the doorway. On the other hand, Law can feel the slight tension in Rocinante's shoulders before he stands up. The odd look on the blond's face has him turning around and immediately sending a murderous glare to Shachi and Penguin.

Rather, Shachi to be honest. Penguin is too busy taking a few steps back in preparation to high tail it out of Law's range. The grin on Shachi's face hides whatever fear of his Captain might be there, "What'd you do this time Captain?"

Law takes one step toward them while flexing his right hand, "Room."

Penguin grabs at the back of Shachi's overalls and practically yanks him away from the door frame he's leaning against. Lucky for them, Rocinante reaches out to tug at the back of Law's pants. Law doesn't give him a chance to say a word. Instead he briefly turns back long enough to brush a hand through Rocinante's tresses.

The sight of a smile on Law's lips has the blond idling; unsure of what to do or how to respond. Especially when Law pulls away, "I'd go through hell if it meant you'd be here in the morning."

Rocinante can't stop the blush that darkens his face. The only solace is that Law is already leaving the room in search of his two crew mates. He's happy; not that Law would risk getting hurt, but that Law would do it for him. After all, the feeling is mutual. Although he does feel silly for acting like some teenager caught up in the way his heart beats faster when Law gets near him.

He wipes at his eyes with the ends of his sleeves before it finally hits him. Scrambling to his feet, he races out the door after Law. Though it's rather hard with his legs feeling slightly numb. Skirting around the doorframe, he catches sight of Law's back.

"It's okay, Law! Don't hurt them!"

**(x)(x)(x)**

The following week leaves Rocinante tired to the point where he's lucky if he makes it through his dinner before falling asleep. Although to be honest he has been learning quite a lot. On top of extending any help he can give, and then having to clean up after himself when he breaks something, they've already run into the Marines twice. Thankfully both times ended in a swift retreat from their side as Law cared more about staying on track to the next island.

Although the last encounter was less than a day ago and it left Rocinante with only a few hours of sleep. Which is exactly why he ambles towards the captain's cabin with slow steps. Entering the room, he can't help but smile once he sees Law. The latter glances at him as he leans Kikoku against the wall.

Rocinante shuts the door behind him as he goes over to him. Normally he'd pull Law into a hug and then lay down, but he can't even manage that at the moment. He plops down onto the edge of the bed with a sigh, "So this is where you ran off to."

"I knew you'd come here, that's all."

He yawns and tilts his head to the side, trying to get a better look at Law around the shadow of his hat. "Law, is everything okay?"

This time, Law sighs. He draws a hand up to tug on the bill of his hat; anything to keep moving. It's all until he finally turns toward Rocinante with the hardened gaze a captain should have when preparing an order. "Jean Bart is taking over your watch."

Rocinante raises a brow, "Huh?"

"I don't need you to exhaust yourself helping everyone, that's why they have their own tasks."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to-," and he stops himself. Law tightens his lips into a thin line while under that scrutinizing gaze. He hates having to say any of it aloud when he shouldn't have to. But when he tries to meet Rocinante's eyes he comes to one large realization; it's much easier to _do_ than say.

Without another thought Law bends down and pinches his eyes shut. He crashes their lips together in a needy kiss that makes Rocinante's eyes widen. Although partly because the bill of Law's hat bumps against his forehead in the process. It's over before it starts; it was just a means of getting a message across anyway. But it has Rocinante teetering on the edge of wanting more and unsure if he should.

One look up at the dark haired man has him deciding instantly which one he's going for. He hasn't had the chance to realize how much he wants to hold onto Law.

Rocinante stands up and reaches for Law. His touch is gentle as he settles one hand on Law's hip while the other cups at the back of Law's head; slipping the cap off in the process. The kiss that follows is much softer than any they've briefly shared. However, it doesn't remain that way for long.

Now that he has him, Law doesn't plan on letting him go so easily. Law clings onto him as if he'll vanish; pushing back against the lips that pepper against his own. There's no thought that goes into any of it save for the love they have for one another.

The hand curling into Law's hair slowly slips away as the rough kisses die away into tongues that tentatively begin to meet between their parted lips. It's all innocent until he has to find a place to settle his hands and the only solution is Law's behind. Rocinante can't stop his fingers from lightly squeezing at it through the taut jeans.

It surprises Law but his body responds in kind by arching closer to Rocinante. A noise catches in the former's throat and thankfully it's muffled by the mouth that locks closely against his own. All the while Law is busy fussing with pushing Rocinante's jacket off his shoulders; irritated that the material is getting in the way of his wandering hands.

Rocinante tries to break their seemingly never ending kisses only for Law to change his target. It's one time he'll be pleased about being shorter than the blond. He keeps Rocinante bent down enough for his lips to latch onto his neck. Rocinante's breath hitches at the way Law roughly sucks on the skin; surely leaving a mark on purpose.

The game between them dies the second Rocinante shifts and realizes that his own pants are constricting differently around his thighs. Law leans back up to give him another kiss and fails to notice the troubled look on Rocinante's countenance. The suddenness of it coming to that has him letting go of Law entirely. In fact, he's already pushing the pirate away without another thought and covering his mouth.

He's not sure what he wants to do as he skirts his gaze away from Law's; he can't look him in the eyes. At least not while he wanted to take that much further while being unsure at the same time. Rocinante's perfectly aware that there's no going back but at the same time the next step is a little daunting in his eyes. Not to mention it only succeeds in complicating things further; or it does in Rocinante's mind.

On the other hand, Law is frustrated, "Now what's wrong?"

Rocinante chances to meet his eyes only to look away once more. He remains silent, something Law isn't happy about.

"Well?"

"Let's just stop, I'm tired anyway and you have work," he says with a small laugh at the end.

He attempts to take a step back, to put some distance between them. Only Law refuses to allow that and reaches out for him. He's just about to call out Rocinante's name, much like when a parent is about to scold a child, when Rocinante's feet knock together. The next instant has him tumbling to the ground and unfortunately Law ends up falling with him all because he tried to stop it from happening.

Law, unable to right himself, allows Rocinante to grab onto him at the last second. The latter can't help but want to protect Law from landing on the hard ground even if it does put him between Rocinante's legs. It's the last place the blond wants him to be, but he doesn't recall that fact until the pressure is applied. He manages to catch the moan just in time; all that manages to slip out is a small whine.

Finally he dares to meet Law's eyes and the sight of a smirk has him placing a hand over his face. The back of his head thunks against the ground, unable to believe his luck. That's all while Law dips a hand down to rub at what presses up against him, "Is that why?"

Rocinante can only swallow past the pleasurable feeling as he grabs at the front of Law's shirt. His brows furrow as he uses his strength to his advantage, pulling Law up the length of his body till they're face to face, "Stop that."

"You're enjoying it though."

The blunt, and very truthful, statement has Rocinante at his wits end. For more than one reason he rushes to push Law off and scurry to his feet. Law lands rather hard on the floor while Rocinante stumbles to the conjoined bathroom. Gritting his teeth, Law hurries after him only to be off by a mere second as the door shuts in his face.

He glares at the object impeding his progress, "Either I'm coming in or you're coming out."

Rocinante keeps his back pressed against the door like a child; as if that could really keep Law out. He knows perfectly well that if Law truly wants in, or him out, he'll be able to get his way. All because he fed him that accursed fruit.

Law gives a small chuckle, "Don't tell me it's your first time."

Flabbergasted, Rocinante blurts out a quick retort, "Of course not!"

Only to wish he hadn't.

"Then what's wrong?"

Rocinante leans his head back against the door as he tries to find a reason. There's truly nothing solid that he can grasp onto; not when he wants to do this more than Law. He stifles a groan at that. All of this makes him feel like some teenage girl instead of the middle-aged man he is.

"Just… not right now."

The silence that ensues is hardly the kind that he enjoys. It's the sort that's followed by the unusually loud clicks of Law's heels on the floor as he walks away. It then ends with the door opening and shutting; leaving Rocinante to his unwanted silence.

Although it does have him heaving a sigh of relief as he sinks down to the floor. His legs sprawl out before him as he tries to gather his wits. Rather, kill some of the ones that wanted him to take the younger man right there in the middle of room. Rocinante taps the back of his head against the door as that particular train of thought has him remembering the problem at hand.

He wants to smack himself for thinking it but he knows he won't be getting any sleep if he doesn't take care of it. Besides, Law is nowhere around at the moment. Rocinante exhales through his nose as he works on unbuttoning his pants and pulling the issue out. Slouching slightly, he braces one hand against the floor while the other tentatively touches the pre-cum already leaking out.

Breath already becoming shallow, he knows there's no way he'll last long. Rocinante closes his eyes as his fingers begin to ghost down his length before wrapping around it. Behind his lids he can safely pretend that it's not his own and instead a certain pirate's. The fantasy wraps around him like a safety blanket and keeps him from escaping as his motions slowly begin to pick up.

The only times he slows is when he rubs the pad of his thumb over the slit and forces more of the warmth to ooze out. At some point he initiates his ability and ensures that all of his sounds are left unheard no matter what; he doesn't need to hear the snark filled remarks Law would have.

That thought has him questioning himself as he swells further in his hand as the climax creeps closer. All it takes is remembering the way Law mumbles his name before going to bed that has Rocinante seizing up as his lips part in a silent moan. The mess that coats his hand goes completely unheeded as he merely sits there for a minute or two.

His heartbeat threatens to burst his eardrums and he can't seem to calm it down at first. Cracking his eyes open, Rocinante glares up at the light on the ceiling. It's harsh and brings his reality to life. The white glow shining down on him makes it apparent that there's one thing he wants but he won't dare deal with it right now.

Instead he busies himself with cleaning up and making it seem as though nothing has happened. The second that's done he ambles out into the room and is mixed about not seeing Law sitting in the chair before his desk. Nonetheless, Rocinante huffs as he scoops up his jacket and tosses it to the side. Finally he makes it to the bed only to neglect stripping down in favor of collapsing onto the sheets that smell far too much like Law.

Happily smothering himself in them, Rocinante curls up on his side. He eagerly seeks out the sleep he had planned to get in the first place. The only difference is this time his dreams are filled with the sight of black on tanned skin and the way those yellow eyes glimmer up at him.

**(x)(x)(x)**

Sleep wasn't something that came running to Rocinante. In fact it stayed as far from him as possible all through the night. He woke up soon after and he proceeded to stay as far from Law as he could manage. Which worked out well for the most part seeing as Law appeared to be disgruntled with him.

Rocinante sighs as he makes his way out of the office; wishing he had nabbed a few more hours of sleep at least. No one casts him a look as he strides off the ramp and into the port town they're docked at. He had received a plea, rather than order, from Bepo to make a quick run to the local doctor. They had bought some supplies from him but Shachi had been too busy talking to the assistant to remember to grab the bag.

He doesn't mind in the slightest. At the moment he'll take just about any opportunity not to think about his dark-haired captain. The only downside happens to be that it's not working. Everything around him forces him to think of Law and that only makes his heart beat harder in his chest than usual. The mere prospect of advancing this relationship has every part of his being in a tizzy.

That's not to say he doesn't want it.

Glances don't come his way this time. He garnered enough attention upon entering the town thanks to his height alone. It makes him wonder what people would think if Jean Bart strolled through instead. Nonetheless, he's careful not to do anything stupid that would land him in the need of retrieval from his fellow pirates.

Though it's not hisself that he needs to be concerned about.

A small gathering of people back away from a stand laden with fruit to allow a young boy to begin sprinting from them. The owner yells out, prepared to leave his belongings to catch the child, "Stop, thief!"

Unfortunately for the small boy he runs right into Rocinante's legs. The latter manages not to topple over but the collision does have the boy falling backward. Green and red apples drop to the ground as well; although one does land on Rocinante's foot. He manages to subdue the yelp into a mere groan while tightening his grip on the duffel bag slung over his left shoulder.

The boy, furtively glancing over his shoulder, begins to scramble until Rocinante squats down. He reaches out and scoops up one of the fruits before handing it to the child; he can't be more than ten. The fierce, desperate look in the blue eyes that look up to him makes his heart ache.

Refusing to do nothing, he stands back up as the owner storms up to him. Just before the burly man can grab at the boy's arm Rocinante is digging a few coins out of his pocket. He directs a smile at the shopkeeper while clapping them into the outstretched hand, "This should cover it."

The man gives him one look and then another before he grumbles and turns away. All the while the kid can only stare up at Rocinante as he hesitantly stands up with the apples clutched in his arms once more. He raises a brow; more than a little suspicious of this sudden kindness.

Yet still there's only a smile on the blond's face, "You shouldn't steal and if you _really_ have to, be more careful about not getting caught."

"What do you want?"

Rocinante pats the boy's unruly brown hair before shoving his hands into the pockets of his washed out jeans. "Nothing, now go on."

The boy idles for a moment. He's wary of the impossibly tall man with the white shirt that has red hearts around the bottom. In fact, they match the tassels that hang from the jacket's ebony hood; something Law had done, turns out he's good with his hands in more than one way. In truth, however, it's the sight of the pistols strapped to either hip that has the boy realizing just who this man before him is.

Without a second thought the child rushes past Rocinante and only spares a glance back to notice the bright yellow jolly roger embroidered on the back of his jacket. The smiling face urges him to hurry home and leave Rocinante ignoring the gazes that come his way.

"You haven't changed."

Sputtering at the sound of a familiar voice, Rocinante tries to turn around only to have his feet begin to slip out from under him. Just before he can fall backwards there's a hand that presses against his back, forcing him to remain how he is. The owner strides around to stand in front of the blond and it has the latter giving a chuckle.

The first thing he sees, rather anyone at that rate, is the duo cigars that are clenched between his teeth. Although to Rocinante he _does_ look relatively the same. His hair is white, albeit slicked back now, and he dons a scar that trails from his forehead past his right eye. The sight of the white, blues and greens of the man's outfit tells Rocinante that he's _definitely_ still a Marine.

Meaning it's surely not a good thing that the man was previously behind him.

"Neither have you, Smoker. Still causing trouble?"

The man takes off his sunglasses and nods towards his subordinates as they make their way through the area; always on constant alert and ready for orders. "As much as you are."

Rocinante draws up a hand to rub at the back of his neck, "You've heard then?"

"Sengoku told some of us to keep an eye out for you. The note you left wasn't helpful." A sigh slips out along with the smoke, "I've seen that mark before."

Suddenly the weight of the bag on his shoulder seems far heavier. He even gauges whether or not he can make it away from his former ally. While he knows _why_ _Law_ wanted him to have the Heart pirates' jolly roger on him somewhere, he's not particularly caring for it at the moment. In fact he wishes he could turn invisible instead of silent.

Just as he's about to reply he's caught off guard as Smoker draws forth his jitte. Smoker glares past Rocinante and straight at the young man behind him. Rocinante glances down in time to watch as Law tilts his Kikoku's hilt towards Smoker; a simple taunt. "Law?"

"We don't associate with Marines."

Smoker never takes his eyes off of Law, "You're with this pirate?"

Law smirks, "He _is_ a pirate."

The tension between the two is palpable and Rocinante can easily tell they've crossed blades before. One glance at the townsfolk and he becomes determined to deter any form of conflict. Reaching beneath his jacket, Rocinante pulls forth one of his pistols and points it at Smoker.

Neither is quite sure if Rocinante has it in him to pull the trigger if need be but the man in question has steeled himself long ago. From now on he'll do what it takes to keep Law and himself safe; his sole priority. Rocinante claps his free hand down onto Law's hat, "I left it in the note; I found the person I was caring for and I'm going to keep doing that."

Obviously not pleased with how this is playing out, Smoker grumbles, "Even if it means being a pirate?"

Rocinante gives a grin as he takes a step back. His hand slides from Law's hat down to grasp at his free hand. The latter looks up to him and with the shadow of his hat he's able to steal a glance; one that has him beyond happy to see the devious glint back in the older man's eyes. Rocinante takes one step back, "You know I don't change my mind easily."

Smoker huffs and turns his head to the side. To Law it seems strange, but Rocinante takes it as the sign to leave. It's a subtle queue to move before he has to run after them. If he doesn't take notice then there's no point. Which is why Rocinante begins to drag Law away and towards the crowd of people behind them.

Neither have a chance to say a word as they run through the street to get back to the dock. A few furtive glances over their shoulders proves that Smoker has given them a head start; one that won't be taken lightly. The second they're clearing the edge of the ramp and landing on the deck Law slips into captain mode.

He sends orders flying every which way while Rocinante ducks down into the depths of the ship along with Penguin. Rocinante takes in deep breaths as Penguin leads him to the medical room. "What happened?"

Rocinante gives a smile once his breathing evens out, "Marines."

Penguin gives a nod; that explains the hurried leave. Silence ensues while they unpack the supplies Rocinante retrieved before they go their separate ways. By the time Rocinante makes it back to his room he's exhausted in more than one way. The last person he expected to run into was Smoker. To be faced with his old life so suddenly had his mind reeling.

He willingly gave all of that up once. He just never thought it'd be so easy to do the second time.

Stripping off his jacket, Rocinante slings it over to the side of the room while he taps the door shut with the heel of his shoe. Sleep is almost tangible as he sits down on the bed except the very thing he just closed opens back up. Not that he's surprised; of course Law comes when his guard is down. Law leans back against the metal, signaling that he's more than serious about what he's about to say.

"Are you sure?"

Rocinante raises a brow, "About?"

Law huffs as he strides closer, "You declared yourself a pirate to a Vice Admiral."

"I think I can handle it," he replies with a wave of his hand.

Stopping just in front of him, Law gestures to the scars that adorn Rocinante's arms and the few that peak out from the low neckline of his shirt. "You be better off having a life on some island away from all this."

He knows what's going on; that Law feels guilty about dragging him into this dangerous life. "Is this because of Smoker?"

Law glances away and allows the bill of his hat to obscure his worried gaze. He swallows hard and forces the words past the lump in his throat, "Would you leave if I said I didn't need you?"

Rocinante stares up at him; _that_ he didn't expect to hear. He knows that now that they have each other again parting is out of the question; it's merely speculation. But for the first time since they've been reunited Law seems just as scared as he did all those years ago when they had to leave one another.

Rocinante stands and moves quickly to the point where Law has to remember that he _was_ a Marine. In fact, Law can only resort to backing up as Rocinante closes in on him. "And you think you can say that?"

Left with nowhere to run, Law can only glance to the side as Rocinante's palms slap against the wall on either side of him. The hat atop his head falls to the side a moment before and leaves him with nothing to do but try to avoid that piercing gaze.

"I could-," but he doesn't get a chance to finish.

"What if I said I needed you to live?"

He spares one hand to softly grab at Law's chin, forcing their eye contact to return. The hold is firm yet gentle; it's something that Law doesn't want to resist. Suddenly this strong frame towering over him seems more fragile than anything. Law lets a smirk worm its way onto his face. He had forgotten about how Rocinante must be feeling.

"I'd believe you. You _are_ a walking accident."

Rocinante smiles as he dips down to press their foreheads together. "I'll show you I can be a worthy pirate, _Captain_."

Law almost doesn't mind that the situation is slowly slipping out of his control at the same time as wrapping tightly around him. He knows he could never send Rocinante away; the thought alone makes his heart ache. Which is exactly why he pinches his eyes shut and drops his voice to a whisper. After all, there's only one person that _needs_ to hear him.

Standing on his tip-toes, Law brushes their cheeks together with his mouth hovering beside the blond's ear. "I love you, Rocinante."

He doesn't need to see it; he can _hear_ the smile in Rocinante's reply, "I love you too, Law."

The shudder that passes through Law and makes his knees dare to liquify is as strong as an earthquake. But he won't dare curl his fingers into Rocinante's shirt until the latter forces Law away enough to gently press their lips together. It's then that he clings onto the older man for dear life; deepening their kiss.

Rocinante's hand slides off the wall and down to settle onto Law's hip while he breaks their lip-lock; although only to trail kisses down Law's jaw. He takes advantage of the open collar and begins to explore the curve of his neck. It's the soft muttering of his name that stops him, however, and he straightens back up.

The sight before Law is one he hopes he gets to see again very soon. There's a devilish look in those reddish eyes that has him wondering what he's unleashed. Although the gaze softens ever-so-slightly as Rocinante lifts his hand from Law's hip and grabs at one of the tanned appendages clutching onto his shirt.

Aided by the thin material and the low neck-line, Law's hand comes to rest over Rocinante's heart. He can easily feel the thudding beneath the scarred skin; it has him remembering that this is real. Rocinante pecks a kiss to the top of Law's head at the same time. "I want you to be sure this is what you want."

"I'm sure."

"Good because I'm not sure I can stop myself."

The statement rolls off his tongue so easily that it has Law looking up at him; seeing a completely different side of his personality. Rather, a side that's morphed with another. It's one that seems as dominating as his brother yet still kind just like the Corazon he grew up with.

Law gives a sharp tug to the front of Rocinante's shirt and draws their faces close. "Who said you get to be the hunter?" he replies just before crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

They dare to begin moving back towards the bed in slow maneuvered steps; all to make sure they don't fall. Rocinante barely pays attention in the same breath. He's far too busy running his fingers through Law's hair as he kisses him again and again. Just to the edge of the bed, Law is about to push Rocinante away when a knock comes from the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but Bepo has the course ready to be set and wants to verify with you."

Law makes a guttural noise in his throat as he pulls back, allowing Rocinante to sit onto the bed. He forgot he told them he'd return but even that is overshadowed by the fact that he swears Shachi seemed amused at having to come retrieve him. "I'll be right there."

He's about to turn to leave when Rocinante suddenly tugs at his hand. Law can't stop himself and he leans down to place a chaste peck to Rocinante's cheek. The large toothy grin that beams up at him contrasts with the slight blush and it angers Law that he has to leave. Even so, there's no need for words; not when Law plans to be back in five minutes flat. He'll be damned if it takes any longer.

**(x)(x)(x)**

"Roci..." a voice murmurs in his ear.

A peck to his cheek comes next and it dares to draw him out of his slumber. However, it's the weight that gently presses down on him that has his eyes opening to see Law kneeling over him. He gives an apologetic look, "I fell asleep."

Law leans down and begins pressing kisses to the side of Rocinante's neck as he mumbles, "You needed it."

"What about-."

"You've been asleep for a while; long enough to get to another island just up the way." He brushes his tongue up along the curve of Rocinante's neck before kissing his jaw. He mumbles the answer to the unspoken question, "Everyone is in town."

The thought of being left alone with the younger man has every part of Rocinante waking up fully. Especially when the former finally reaches his mouth; settling their lips together in a needy kiss. Of course there's always the worry that someone will come back to the ship early or something could go wrong in town; Marines are everywhere after all. Nevertheless, Rocinante lifts his hands to land on Law's waist.

Breaking their kiss, Rocinante locks their gazes, "We can stop at any point."

"I won't let you get away that easily."

They're both nervous but it's masked by the kisses that keep their faces close. Rocinante draws his hands up underneath Law's shirt as their pecks slow and begin to form into something much deeper. Their tongues teasingly meet between parted lips as shivers race up Law's spine from the fingers that trace hearts on his back.

Just as one hand gets settled on the warm skin the other slides away to come up to delve into Law's hair. The scruff of Law's goatee brushes against his skin and contrasts with the softness of Law's lips that never leave his for long. It's to the point where Rocinante feels as though he could get drunk off the amount of kisses Law gives him.

But it's when their bodies brush together that they realize things are escalating whether they want it to or not. Law breaks their kiss in search of a deep breath, or two. All the while Rocinante looks at him with the silent question hanging between them. Once he's caught his breath Law doesn't hesitate in pulling away from the blond and planting his feet firmly on the floor.

He's anxious and it almost shows as he's unbuttoning his pants. Rocinante sits up and folds his legs over the edge of the bed. Seeing that Law is trying, but not quite succeeding, he tugs Law closer. He begins to slip the cloth from Law's legs while the later cheats using his powers.

"Room," he mumbles softly while holding out his hand. A second later a small bottle drops onto his palm. He then steps out of his pants and kicks his shoes to the side next to Rocinante's previously discarded ones.

The blond tries not to stare at the arousal before him; it only makes his own that much more apparent. He distracts himself, to a degree, by watching Law move forward while stripping Law's shirt away. The latter is sure in each step taken until he's kneeling over Rocinante's lap; Rocinante scoots back a little to allow it. He lets Law control what unfolds by making him lift Rocinante's hand after uncapping the bottle.

Cool to the touch, the thick liquid pools atop his fingers until Law dismisses the container with another mutter. Rocinante doesn't have to ask; instead he lets Law grab onto his shoulders. His hand slips around and he rubs his now wet fingers between Law's cheeks. Shivering from the sudden cold feeling, Law almost misses the intended distraction.

Rocinante begins trailing kisses along the tattoo on Law's chest as he teases Law's puckering hole. It certainly doesn't want to give in while Law is tensed up. In order to get around that he makes his way up to Law's left nipple and flicks his tongue over it. The change in concentration allows Rocinante to slip one finger inside of Law and then out – over and over again.

Trying not to submit to this new feeling, Law sinks down until he's able to bury his face in the side of Rocinante's neck. Although it does have his butt sticking out and allowing Rocinante better access in the end. He drowns out the slick noises that dare to reach his ears by giving Rocinante's neck gentle bites; they're rough enough to leave faint marks, nothing more.

The gurgled noises Law holds back only make it harder for Rocinante to pace himself. However, he's surprised by how quickly he's able to slip in a second finger to begin loosening the muscles further. His other hand massages Law's hip and his cheek rests against the black hair that smells of the sea.

"Have you done this yourself?"

Stilling his actions, Law grits his teeth and refuses to answer. Those words have his cheeks tinging scarlet and his lower body giving away the truth. The tightness around Rocinante's fingers urges him to press the question, "Law?"

There's a small noise that he suspects to be a response, but it's hardly satisfying. Pushing his fingers deeper, Rocinante prods and curls his fingers until he finds the spot that has Law's body melting against his own. Teeth bite hard into his shoulder as Law lets out a strangled moan, one that mixes with what can be taken as a yes.

Surprised by the way it echoes off the metal walls around them, Rocinante moves his hand from Law's hip long enough to snap his fingers. The sound proof barrier activates; just in case they aren't left alone. The last thing he wants to do is sully the respect the crew has for their Captain by letting them hear such lewd noises.

The seconds tick by quickly and each one drives Law crazy. Just as he's about to complain that Rocinante is taking too long – that he'll be fine – a third finger slips in with the other two. This added sensation has him returning to breathing heavily while kissing the side of the other man's neck. After all, Law had tested things out just to see what it was like but to have someone else doing it is something else altogether.

Law grasps at Rocinante's shoulders and with shaky arms, he gives the latter a serious look. Rocinante takes this as the sign that Law is tired of this or worse. Not wanting to upset him, Rocinante withdraws his fingers and is about to apologize.

At least until Law slinks off of him and allows his knees to hit the floor after forcing Rocinante's legs apart. He's confused, very confused, but only watches as Law hurriedly unbuttons his pants. It's only as the cool air of the room hits the heat of his now freed member that he realizes his guesses are the total opposite of reality. Rocinante claps his clean hand over his mouth and looks away the second Law's breath brushes up against it.

He can't help but glance out from the corner of his eye as Law curls his fingers around the base. Rocinante doesn't just look at the scene folding out before him, no, he absorbs everything about it. Especially once Law licks up the length and to the tip where pre-cum is already seeping out.

The moan that's muffled against his fingers is music to Law's ears. The latter shoves past his nerves and eagerly begins to take the girth into his mouth. He doesn't dare do it all at once. He's methodical in each step and starts by sucking the head between his lips and flicking his tongue over it.

The raw concentration that Law has while slowly taking each inch into his mouth only has Rocinante growing more aroused with each passing second. The hand on his face drops down into Law's hair. He urges the boy to be a little more adventurous with his motions by a simple tug on the short strands. Even though the actions are hardly skilled, it still has Rocinante's heart beating loud in his ears.

A hurried breath through Law's nose has Rocinante pushing him away with a worried look. Law merely waves him off and stands up. He's far too determined to let that throw him off; it's all new and he wants to explore everything with the person he loves – and he wants it _now_. Law urges Rocinante to briefly stand so that he can rid him of his clothes.

He _does_ stop things briefly to trace his tattooed fingers along several scars around Rocinante's heart; the wounds he helped cause. Even so, it's the look he gives up at the blond that has him squished up against the sturdy chest he had been admiring. It's the following action that brings them back to the pure intention behind everything their relationship stands for. Rocinante cups at Law's cheeks and dips his head down. He presses one peck to Law's forehead before capturing his lips in a simple yet deep kiss.

In all honesty, they could remain just as they are and be satisfied. But it's the heat rushing through their bodies that has Rocinante's hands slipping down Law's arms and guiding him back to the bed. Law's back hits the mattress in time for Rocinante to settle between his legs. The latter runs his hands up along the tanned skin until he's cupping at Law's thighs, keeping them from closing.

The dull lighting of the room does little to hide the fire burning in their eyes as Rocinante leans over Law's shorter frame. His fingers gently bite into the soft skin of Law's thighs while he peppers the latter with kisses. Although Law can't pay much attention to them nor return the favor while he can feel Rocinante's member remaining teasingly still at his entrance.

Law turns his head to the side to avoid a kiss to his lips. "Rocinante," he murmurs.

"Yes?" comes the sultry reply that has Law's fingers grabbing at the sides of the blond's face. There's a mix of playful and sexy that mingles in the smile Rocinante's gives him. "Need something?"

The only reply Law can muster is a growl before he crashes their lips together while giving a slight roll of his hips. Their bodies are too close for it _not_ to get the message across. It's only until he's slowly pushing his way into Law that the latter disrupts their kiss to let out rather loud moan. The sound seems to make the fire in Rocinante burn ever brighter.

After all, these are sounds only he'll have the privilege of hearing. Not to mention how arousing Law looks with the scarlet blush searing his sun-kissed cheeks. His fingertips gently bite into the tender flesh of Law's thighs as he waits for the muscles tightening around his cock to loosen ever-so-slightly.

"Move!" Law manages to desperately croak out.

The one worded demand breaks off into another moan as Rocinante draws out of him in a quick motion only to push back into his coiling insides as slow as possible. Law curls one hand into the back of Rocinante's tresses; his grip tightens and tugs to urge the hips colliding with his own to speed up.

Every battle, every wound and every failure is worth it in Law's eyes as long as he can force the other to share another kiss. His body arches up against the larger one covering him while he bucks up to meet the very thing that dares to drive him mad. The pain is all but gone from the beginning and all that remains is the strangely pleasant feeling of Rocinante's cock daring to turn him inside out.

Their tongues flick across one another before Rocinante crashes their already bruising lips together in another kiss. Law tilts his head back to allow the blond more control over where his tongue can explore. Both know they can't take it much longer; they've been waiting too long.

Law doesn't get the chance to call out the name that loves to slide off his tongue so easily. All he can do is moan against the lips that stay locked with his own. His own member, pressed tightly between their bodies, coats their chests in its sticky release. Not that Law can pay any attention to that; he's far too focused on the burning hot heat that fills him up as his muscles clench around Rocinante.

They're both panting and struggling to catch their breath as they try to separate. Their limbs tremble and muscles quiver – none very confident with moving so soon after such an event. Not wanting to crush Law, he flops down onto the bed beside him. Although they don't stay apart for long as he's already pulling Law up against his side. Rocinante traces his fingers along the dark haired man's hip as he hums happily. He finds himself quickly getting addicted to the feel of Law's skin under his fingertips.

The silence shifts as soon as Law does. Crawling up on top of him, Law places kisses atop the scars leading up to the blond's neck. His tongue draws up the curve of Rocinante's jaw before he hovers his lips just beside his ear. The heat of his breath is just as alluring as his lower body rubbing against Rocinante's own.

"Can you keep up?"

It's a sultry whisper that has Rocinante grinning wide. He claps one large hand onto the nape of Law's neck and forces him down for a rugged kiss that ends in a teasing mutter, "Spoiled brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @.@ I have too many planned, that's the problem and why this is so much later than what I had planned for myself. Lol Whoops? Well anyways, I figured since the first was more from Law's perspective I'd switch it around. ; w ; So many hijinks that had to be ignored and edited out. And when did it get so long? Whoooopsie daisy~
> 
> <3 Enjoy darlings~

**Author's Note:**

> ; w ; Spur of the moment drabble that grew legs and ran away into something else. Continue-able… maybe. Don't know if I want to or not XD


End file.
